


Something Blue

by tamalinn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-25
Updated: 2003-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2838956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something old, something new, something borrowed, and something Lex would really prefer weren't part of his wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Signe (oxoniensis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxoniensis/gifts).



> inspired by the fantabulous oxoniensis. no j's were harmed in the writing of this drabble.

"You're not wearing that," Lex said, glaring at Clark's outfit.

"Why?" Clark asked. "It works. We have old," he picked up his father's compass. "We have new," he added, pointing towards Lex's tux. "We even have borrowed," he said, showing Lex his mother's watch on Clark's wrist. "We need blue."

"You are not wearing that," Lex repeated, a flush creeping up his neck.

"But, Lex, it's blue. And because of your purple fetish, we don't have anything else!"

"Put on the tuxedo. We'll think of something else," Lex muttered through gritted teeth.

"But, Lex--"

"Take off that damn Superman costume!"


End file.
